


Unexpected Events

by 191hyunjins



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191hyunjins/pseuds/191hyunjins
Summary: If you could bring a person back to life and start both of your lives again, would you?What happens if Chanyeol's bias dies after an accident?





	1. Dear Diary...

Diary entry:

Hi! I'm Park Chanyeol and this is my diary. No one should be reading this because a diary is something intimate and private but I feel better introducing myself everytime I start a new diary.

As if a book cares...

But I feel like a diary is comparable to a friend who I talk to about my worries, so it deserves to know who I am. What am I even saying... I must have gone crazy due to the most recent events!

My old one wasn't even full yet but this morning has changed my life a lot. Nothing will ever be like it was before - *cough* drama queen Channie *cough* - so I went to buy a new diary. I couldn't imagine continuing to write into my other diary as if nothing happened.

But let me tell you what happened, so that you maybe understand why I decided to buy a new diary even though I bought my old one only two months ago.

I woke up late this morning. Usually I get up earlier than everyone else in the house I live in does. I work in a gas station on one of the highways that passes through Seoul. But I finally got a day off work. Yay.

Let me tell you one thing: working at a gas station that's opened 24/7, located on the busiest highway in Korea, with a man who's the definition of asshole as your boss and the rudest, most arrogant business people you will ever meet passing by to buy snacks and stuff, is really no fun. The customers think they're more worth than you because they're CEO's or something important in the business world and they treat you like shit even though they couldn't even use the highway properly without you doing your work.

I haven't had my alarm set for any time, so I woke up at 11:30. Don't judge me! I hadn't gotten much sleep lately... And I had felt really depressed due to the lack of sleep.

Actually now that I think about it... I was happy the minute I woke up... I remember smiling into the sun that shone on my face...

 **A/N: I'm sorry you must be so pissed by my flashbacks if you read 'Perfect'... I also hope you're not confused because of Chanyeol's**   **comments in the middle of him writing his flashback...**

_Flashback_

I open my eyes. What a beautiful day! Waking up to the sun shining on my face! Haven't had this for a while. Finally spring is here! I smile. It was about time. It's already April. I turn over to my phone. 11:30am. Great time to wake up. I feel so refreshed! I quickly unlock my phone.

What? No notifications at all? I sit up in my bed and lean my back against the headboard. I usually get post notifications around 8 in the morning from Baekhyun... Maybe EXO has a day off to relax too?! Then he might be still asleep... That would be good. They need to rest. I shrug. But their company barely let's them rest. Maybe he's so busy that he doesn't even find the minute to take a photo and post it...

 _ **A/N: The note is by Chanyeol in this story not by me so calm down.**_ ** _And sorry for using the Wikipedia description and changing it a little._**  
/Note: In case you have no idea who EXO is, I'll gladly tell you. Exo (Korean: 엑소; stylized as EXO) is a South Korean-Chinese boy group based in Seoul. Formed by S.M. Entertainment in 2011, the group debuted in 2012 with eleven members separated into two subgroups, Exo-K (Suho, Baekhyun, D.O., Kai, and Sehun) and Exo-M (Xiumin, Lay, Chen and former members Kris, Luhan and Tao), performing music in Korean and Mandarin respectively. I love their music! In the morning it motivates me to go to my shitty job, during the day they help me to keep a smile on my face and at night their music calms me down from my stressful everyday life, so I can at least get a little amount of sleep.\

I check Sehun's instead of Baekhyun's account. He posted a pic of the yin-yang symbol around 8 hours ago... The caption only says 'In loving memory of Hyung'.

...

What?

...

I read some of the comments. They didn't seem to be meant for Sehun. They seem to be meant for the person who Sehun meant with 'Hyung'...

'EXO-L's will always love you'

'You will be dearly missed'

'We will never forget you'

'There's no EXO without you'

Even the three members who left EXO a while ago commented...

 _hztttao:_ I didn't get the chance to say goodbye but I'd like to let everyone know that he will always have a special place in my heart

 _7_luhan_m:_ My thoughts are with the rest of EXO... It makes me sad that you had to lose a fourth member to such circumstances, stay strong

 _galaxy_fanfan:_ I know I'm not part of this family anymore but if it would've been someone else and not him I'm sure he would've said 'we are one' to encourage us to move on... Let me say it in his place for one last time: EXO! We are one! My thoughts are with you

 _oohsehun:_ Thank you for your words. PD-nim said you could all come to his funeral, let's forget what happened in the past and be one again at least for this one day. I'm not speaking as myself but as the voice of all the other members: Please come. For him.

...

What?

_End of_ _flashback_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This start is even worse and more boring than usually... I'm so sorry... I hope you didn't soak your tshirt while reading like I did while writing this chapter. It's just so awful to imagine... It makes me remember that Seungri (it was him right?) had that car accident a few years ago and that the situation I described could've happened to Big Bang - who are the reason why I'm sitting here writing this now. And this could happen to every group at any time. The day I rewrote this chapter and this author's note here, was the day I heard that actor Kim Joo Hyuk passed away after a car accident. This made me  realise even more how fast things like this can happen... But I won't go deeper now. Thanks for reading.


	2. Facts

****As you may have noticed: I didn't understand shit.

I read some more comments but my brain didn't get the hint. So I opened my Twitter and checked SMTOWNGLOBAL.

And there I found what I had been looking for...

But I actually didn't really want to find it. Not really. But how should I have known that I don't want the truth until I saw it with my own eyes?

'Baekhyun was involved in a heavy car crash earlier this night. It has been confirmed that the driver who hit Baekhyun's car was drunk.'  
That was posted 14 hours ago... I decided to check allkpop next.

'EXO's Baekhyun in critical condition'  
This post was 12 hours ago... I needed more recent information, so I decided to check Soompi too. And there it was..

'Shock for the K-Pop industry: SM Entertainment confirmed Baekhyun's death at 01:00AM KST. Drunk driver still not found.'  
This was only 2 hours ago...

It was everywhere.

The top trending hashtag was #staystrongexo... EXO-L's had created it to show support and love towards their idols and to express their own sadness. They probably took Luhan's comment on Instagram as an inspiration...

 ** _A/N: Chanyeol's comment; not mine._**  
/If you don't remember anymore who Luhan is: He's one of the 3 members who left EXO. The three commented on Sehun's post in author-nim's last chapter. Their names are Luhan, Kris and Tao.\

I thought I could hear my heart break into pieces. Like a cracking sound. And then a sound that you could compare to the sound of a mirror when it hits the floor.

The next thing I remember is that I ran to the bathroom and threw up. The thought of never hearing my bias's voice, never watching his broadcasts, never seeing him live on stage at one of their concerts and not meeting him again made me feel sick.

Yes, I met the one and only Byun Baekhyun once at a fansign. We even took selfies together. I'll never forget these few minutes we shared. They're my most precious memory. And now I'll make sure to keep them in my heart forever. They're all I have left of him as a person.

I don't know how long I've been throwing up but at some point I washed my mouth with cold water and broke down crying.

It took me extremely long to get myself to stand up and walk back to my bed. I felt numb. Nothing felt real anymore. Is it wrong that I didn't want to be alive anymore? Or that I had thoughts of finding that drunk bastard and kill him?

To my own surprise I went back to SMTOWNGLOBAL to read the updates I had missed since I had run to the bathroom.

01:45pm?! It has been two hours? This surprised even me. But I needed time to accept the facts.

I found myself starting to read SM's new posts:

'Kris, Luhan and Tao confirmed to attend Baekhyun's funeral.'

'Drunk driver arrested.'

'EXO exhibition in memory of Baekhyun: date set for April 17th'

An exhibition? I need to go there. I wrote it on a sticky note and walked to the kitchen, my phone still in my hand, and placed it on my fridge.

'EXO disbandment confirmed. More information in the interview with Suho: <link>'

I clicked on the link and watched the interview. Suho said that they all were heartbroken about the situation and since EXO only consists of 2/3 of the number of members they have had when they debuted in 2012 they all agreed to disband.

I knew this would be the end of EXO... A member's death or another member leaving the group is too much for them. They break apart. But the fans will understand. They'll continue existing in their music. And the fans won't stop listening to and spreading their music and support each member in their individual lives.

It took me another hour to get dressed and take a walk to the nearby shop. I had to buy a new diary.

Now I wrote down everything what happened. It feels good to have the feeling to have talked about everything with someone, even if it's just in a diary. But I don't feel good...

After arriving at home I didn't do anything for the rest of the day. I just sat silently at the table in my kitchen and stared at the wall. I went to bed even earlier than I usually do.

Now I'm lying in bed but can't sleep. How do you expect me to sleep? I decided to go see the doctor in the morning. I can't go to work in this condition. I'll break down crying if my boss utters one wrong word. And this will end up in me getting fired.

Good night, diary.

Normal POV:

I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep. I already knew I wouldn't sleep well...


	3. The Exhibition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first scenes of this chapter might be a little too descriptive for some readers because I wrote them the way I experienced my grief after Jonghyun had passed away which includes stuff like skipping meals and worse, so if you're not comfortable with that please skip everything until the A/N.

It was unbearable to be awake, so I tried to find some peace in sleep but as expected I was haunted by nightmares which had me waking up crying, bathed in sweat and screaming. Gladly I was able to take a few dreamless naps every now and then. Everytime I woke up from them, I was hoping to feel at least a tiny little bit better but the pain only kept getting worse as the hours passed. At some point the aching pain in my chest had gotten so overwhelming that if I had to describe it, I would say it felt as if my heart was actually bleeding from being stabbed a trillion times.

I called in sick for the rest of the month, turned off my phone and all other electronic devices and spent most of the time lying in bed and staring at the wall that was plastered in photos of Baekhyun and EXO. When I wasn't staring at my wall, crying or throwing up, I was usually sleeping. I couldn't remember when I had last eaten or taken a shower. About a week after Baekhyun's passing, I found myself walking to the bathroom to go to the toilet. While I was washing my hands, I took a look in the mirror and almost screeched from how much my own appearance scared me. My skin was pale, I had dark circles under my eyes and it seemed like I had lost lots of weight. "Oh god...", I whispered to myself. "This needs to stop. Man up, Chanyeol. You can't go to the exhibition looking like this. You have two weeks left to gain back a little weight and look healthy again. You can do this."

And with that I walked back to my bedroom to put on a casual outfit consisting of sweatpants, a hoodie, sneakers and a beanie to cover up my skinny body and greasy hair and left my apartment to go grocery shopping. I needed to buy food, so that I could finally eat something. Once I arrived at the nearest supermarket, I bought everything I needed for the next few days: bread, rice, noodles, vegetables, water, cereal, milk, fruits, some chocolate and a few more things. Back at home, I started cooking. As the food was finally ready, I didn't feel like eating at all. I felt as if I had to throw up again just from the smell of it. Not because I was a bad cook, but because I really didn't want to eat. That's how depressed I was. I just couldn't eat. But I forced myself to eat. It made me feel horrible but I had to keep myself healthy despite my grief.

This process went on for about five more days. It was hard but after a while I could finally get myself to eat normally and take regular showers again. I slowly got stronger again and for a while I thought I'm doing better. But, oh, was I wrong. I found myself breaking down crying again and again. I was wondering if this pain would forever haunt me. After thinking about it for a long time, I came to the conclusion that the pain after losing someone you loved will always stay the same, you just learn to live with it over time.

_**A/N: Dear sensitive reader, it is safe to continue reading from here** _ _**on.** _

The day of the exhibition came much faster than I wanted it to come. On the morning of April 17th I wasn't even sure anymore whether I really wanted to go or not. In the end I decided to go.

Around 12pm I arrived at the venue where the exhibition was set to take place at. Many fans were already gathered in front of the venue, waiting in line. The exhibition hall was set to open at 1pm, so I decided to join the other fans and waited patiently until I could finally enter the exhibition. The staff only allowed groups of 100 people to enter at a time, so whenever people left the exhibition hall the staff allowed a few new people in, making sure there aren't more than 100 people inside. 3 hours had passed since my arrival when I was finally allowed to enter the exhibition.

The whole hall was bathed in silver light, creating a mysterious atmosphere. The walls were filled with beautiful portraits of Baekhyun and pictures of Baekhyun with the other members. I felt a pang in my chest when I saw him smiling in all these photos. He was such a bright and cheerful person. I took a few photos with my camera which I had brought with me and continued making my way through the huge exhibition hall. Only a second after I had decided that I had seen everything and wanted to go back home, I halted my steps. I saw a few life-size cardboard standees of the members standing in the corner and decided to go a little closer to take a photo of them. I was about to leave when I overheard the conversation of a teenage girl with a staff. The girl asked to buy some stuff from the exhibition, the man said something, she handed him money, he nodded while counting the money the girl gave him and then she walked off with a Sehun standee. I looked after her until she was out of sight and decided to walk up to the staff. Maybe this was my chance to bring a proper souvenir home.

As I stood in front of the staff, I cleared my throat. "Uhm... Excuse me?" "Hm?" The man hummed without looking up. "I... Uhm... I overheard your conversation with the girl a moment ago. Can I buy one of the standees too, please?", I asked. "As long as you don't say you want a Sehun standee too, you can. We only have the standees left that are standing here." I checked to make sure the standee I wanted was still there and looked back at the man. "No, I'd like to have a Baekhyun standee, please." The man hummed while turning around to the standees. "There's more than one Baekhyun standee left... Almost no one wanted a Baekhyun standee this time. Probably because most of the fans can't look at it without crying after this tragedy.", the man mumbled. "So... From which era would you like your standee to be?", he asked while turning around. "Hm... If possible, Power era, please." The man hummed again while getting a standee from the back. "There you go. That's 80000₩ then." I gave him the money and thanked him while bowing before I walked towards the exit.

I got a few weird looks as I walked home with my Baekhyun standee but I didn't care. I was happy that I had bought it.

I had totally lost track of time, so I was surprised that the sun had already set when I arrived at home. I made my way to my bedroom, laid the standee on my bed and walked back to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After I had changed into my pyjamas, brushed my teeth and washed my face I walked back to the bedroom, pulled the covers back and got into bed.

"Maybe I can finally sleep better tonight.", I thought before drifting off to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter was different from my usual chapters. I haven't written anything in so long that I think my way of writing kind of changed a bit. I hope you liked the chapter anyways. Also sorry for not updating anything in months.


	4. Baekhyun

I woke up to the sound of footsteps. For a moment I thought I was just imagining things but as I was about to go back to sleep, I heard a loud thud and the next second someone was cursing and somehow their voice sounded very familiar to my ears. Then I realised there was something even more off about the whole situation. "Wait... Where's my standee?! I'm 100% sure I had placed it next to me in my bed before I went to sleep. Why is it gone?!", I mumbled to myself, still half asleep. I was totally creeped out.

 

I heard the bedroom door creek open and sat up quickly. My heart was hammering against my chest so loud that whoever was at the bedroom door could probably hear it. The room was dark, so I couldn't see anything. But that wasn't for long because all of a sudden the light was turned on. I closed my eyes because the bright light that was flooding the room was blinding me to the point that my eyes started to hurt.

 

I heard a gasp that made me open my eyes immediately. "Who are you?! Where am I?! Why am I here?!", the young man who was standing in the doorway to my bedroom screamed at me. For some stupid reason, I slowly got up and tried to make my way towards him. "Don't you dare come near me!", he yelled again. I stopped and looked at the floor, too scared to look at him. "My name is Park Chanyeol, you're in my apartment and I have no idea what you're doing here or how you managed to get in here." I was shaking because I was basically talking to a man who broke into my house. But he wasn't acting like that... He was acting strange. And what was even more confusing was that his voice was so oddly familiar. That was when I finally looked up to see his face. "Byun Baekhyun!?" My jaw dropped. "But how is that possible? You died in that car crash! I took your standee home from the memorial exhibition SM Entertainment held yesterday- Wait! The cardboard standee! Where the heck did that thing go?!" I looked under my bed and all around my room but the cardboard standee was nowhere to be found.

 

My mind went crazy at the sudden idea I had:

 

What if the cardboard standee I brought home came to life?

 

This was completely absurd but I had to try to think of something to keep myself calm, otherwise I would've lost my sanity. I decided to not tell Baekhyun about this thought because I didn't want him to think I'm more of a freak than I already am anyway.

 

"B-bu-but why am I alive then? How can that be? You said I had an accident... That I was involved in a heavy car crash... And that I..." He gulped before saying the horrifying word, "... died..." Baekhyun looked at me with tears in his eyes. He was clearly about to have a panic attack. It seemed like he couldn't believe what was happening right now. Well, neither could I. I had spent the past weeks crying and grieving over his passing but now he was standing right in front of me and if I had stretched out my arm only a slight bit, I could've touched him.

 

I decided that it would be for the best if I try to calm him down first and then look for the standee after he calmed down a bit. "Listen, please try to calm down for now. I'm sure we'll find out what's going on here. Take deep breaths, everything's okay, you're safe here. I won't come near or hurt you." Baekhyun did as I said and after his breathing was calmer, he looked back at me. "Uhm..." I hesitated and scratched my neck nervously. "Would you maybe help me find the cardboard standee? Maybe this will also help to calm you down and get your mind off of this weird situation for a while." He nodded. "Sure, what does it look like?", he asked me with a small smile appearing on his face. "It's actually a life-size standee of you during Power era...", I blushed as the words left my mouth and Baekhyun laughed. "Then I'm sure that I'll find it if it's here." I smiled at him and we started looking for the standee.

 

Baekhyun POV:

 

I followed the man who seemed to be around my age to what I supposed to be his living room and we started to look for the standee together. "I know this sounds weird but... can you please check under the sofa and behind the TV?", he asked from the other side of the room. "Okay." I did as he said and thought about whether to ask him what had been on my mind for the past few minutes or not.

 

In the end, I decided that it would be less awkward between us if I'd just ask. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure, what is it?", he replied without turning around. "I'm really sorry that I have to ask this... But... What was your name again?" He chuckled before answering my question. I was so embarrassed to ask for his name again, so I was very happy that he took it so lightly. "Park Chanyeol. You can simply call me Chanyeol, no need to use any kind of honorifics." I hummed in reply. I hadn't asked for his name again because I had forgotten it, but because everything about this man was so familiar. I wanted to make sure that I had understood him correctly because even his name was familiar and now that I knew that I hadn't misunderstood him, I had some kind of flashbacks just that the pictures I saw in my mind weren't clear enough to remember whatever it was that my brain wanted me to remember. What was it about this guy that made me feel comfortable around him even though I had been yelling at him only a few minutes ago because I woke up next to him in his bed without knowing where I was and how I had gotten there? I continued to ask questions. "When you first looked at me, you knew my name... If I remember correctly, you also have lots of photos of me and EXO in general on your wall... And you said that you brought my standee home, the one we're currently looking for... So... Are you a fan?" The question sounded stupid once it had left my mouth because it was obvious that he must be a fan. I got up from where I had been sitting on the floor in order to look for the standee and turned to him. He turned around but didn't look at me, instead he stared at the floor as if he was embarrassed. "Yes, I've been an EXO-L since the day of your debut and the reason for all the photos and the standee is that you're my bias...", he mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

 

I took a few steps into his direction before I stopped to rethink what I was about to do. Screw the stupid rules, just this one time, I thought to myself. I walked over to him until I could feel his warm breath on my face and look up into his big, brown eyes. It was only now that I realised how tall he was compared to me and that he was unbelievably handsome for a normal citizen who isn't an idol or actor. I felt his breath hitch as our chests almost pressed against each other. "For a fan you're being quite relaxed, you know? Usually everyone completely freaks out in my presence. Have I, by any chance, met you before?" I could literally hear him gulp. "A-actually... Y-yes, I-I've been to o-one of your fan-fansigns, we ta-talked, you h-held my ha-hands for a few sec-seconds and we even took a couple o-of selfies to-together... The u-usual fan-fanservice...", he replied in an almost inaudible whisper. "So that's why you were so familiar. I just couldn't remember where exactly I had met you."

 

I got even closer to him but as a reaction he took a step backwards. "Ah, I don't w-want to in-invade your pri-privacy in any way. You should-shouldn't be thi-this close to m-me.", he stuttered. I let out a deep chuckle. "Wow, a fan who cares about my private space more than being close to me, that's cute. But the last time I checked, I was the one who took a step closer to you, not the other way around." He was visibly getting uncomfortable but I didn't feel like stopping yet because I started to remember that after the fansign I had first met him at, I had been thinking about the cute fan whose eyes held so much love and adoration for me in his eyes for more than two months. I had never dared to hope to meet him again, but here I was, standing in his living room, chest to chest with him.

 

Chanyeol POV:

 

I cleared my throat, took a deep breath and tried my best not to stutter again. "I don't think that we will find the standee here. And if it's not here, then I have only one explanation, more like a crazy theory, why it's no longer here." And with that I walked away from Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating often enough, I just never find time or inspiration to write. This is the longest chapter so far and I hope I can make up for updating this story so irregularly with this. I'm also sorry for the cliffhanger but I didn't want to make this chapter even longer. I'll try to write the next chapter as fast as possible.


	5. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little raindrops~ It's officially June 30th here, which means it's my birthday! 

Baekhyun POV:

I let out an offended gasp as he walked past me. "Did he really walk away from me just like that? Who does he think he is?", I mumbled to myself angrily. I turned around but Chanyeol was no longer in the room. I went back to his bedroom and found him sitting on his bed, bent over a book. I walked over to him. "May I...?", I asked hesitantly. He nodded and I sat down next to him. "You said you had an explanation for all this, so tell me about it.", I demanded but Chanyeol shook his head and sighed. "But I also said that it's more of a crazy theory.", he replied and closed the book. "Crazy sounds good.", I said and winked at him. He let out an overly exaggerated sigh and opened the book again.

"A while ago, I borrowed this book from the library four blocks from here. It was written by a professor who teaches psychology at Yonsei University. It's about soulmates and similar things. I know that many people think these things don't exist but I personally believe in soulmates and such. I had originally borrowed it in order to educate myself more about the topic as itself, in order to write a fanfiction based on the topic. I know you probably think I'm-" I decided to interrupt him. "I don't think you're crazy. I know that many fans write fanfictions and I personally think it's a good thing even if some of them are quite... explicit. But they use their imagination to make up scenarios and stories for example about what it could be like to date their idols and in my opinion this is a wonderful talent." He smiled at me, visibly relieved that I didn't find him weird for writing fanfictions. "Well... While we were looking for the standee I remembered some of the pages I had read in the book.", he continued. "Here." He showed me a page and I read it out loud.

"When a person dies before they have met their soulmate or if they haven't gotten close enough to their soulmate, said person comes back to life, e.g. through a photo of them. The photo then disappears and is replaced by the body of that person. Once they wake up, they won't be different from what they were like before their passing which means their personality will remain the same. If this happens, whoever finds the person should carefully try to make the other understand that they died and came back to life. It might be better to call a professional for help because they will probably start to panic or faint even. Also, after coming back to life, the person should absolutely avoid being in contact with people they were close with before their death because it would be too confusing for people who aren't their soulmate to understand how this phenomenon is possible.  
(Exceptions and possibilities for cases in which the person who came back to life could maybe be in contact with their family/friends/relatives/coworkers etc. are listed on page 419.)"

I took a deep breath before snatching the book from Chanyeol's hands and hastily turning to page 419. Before I could statt reading I felt a big hand resting on my knee. "Baekhyun... I'm not sure if you will like whatever that page says... I haven't read it yet, so I'm completely clueless about what these exceptions are. Are you sure you want to read this?" I looked up to meet his eyes. A worried expression was plastered on his face. I put the book aside and sighed. "I just want to know if I can somehow continue my life where it stopped or if I will have to stay hidden in your apartment for the rest of my life and hope that at some point it will turn out that you're my soulmate, so that I won't come back from death again... I'm sorry, I-" His expression became sad. "I know what you're trying to say, don't worry, I'm not hurt. It's not always easy to be an idol but, despite the problems that the idol life brings with it, you had a great life. You could never have that here." I felt helpless. I wanted to cheer him up but didn't know how to. "Let's get over with this." I grabbed the book again and Chanyeol came closer.

Chanyeol POV:

I sat a bit closer to Baekhyun, so that I could read the page out loud this time.

"When a person passed away and was officially declared dead by a doctor, it's hard to make their passing seem like a mistake. However, especially for celebrities and other public figures, it could be possible that the doctor was wrong and didn't check properly, so that the person was buried alive."

"That's it!", Baekhyun yelled. "I'll simply say the doctor was wrong and-" "And make an innocent doctor lose his job?", I interrupted him. "You can't simply do that." Baekhyun huffed. "Why not? I'm Byun Baekhyun, the media is going to believe me anything I say anyway. It's not like he can't get another job in a different hospital." I shook my head in disbelief and backed away from him. "I didn't think you could be this much of an asshole. I always saw you as a good person who doesn't take anything for granted and looks out for others, but I guess I was wrong. You would ruin his reputation, no hospital would want to hire a doctor who declares patients dead when they're not."

Baekhyun looked at me like a puppy who just got scolded for eating sausages that were originally meant for barbecue on a summer night. "Look, I understand that you want your old life back, I would probably want that too if I had your life, but I won't support this idea. There are a few people walking on earth who do quite look like you, you know? V from BTS, for example. Who says there can't be normal citizens who resemble you? You could say it was a lookalike." "Hm, yeah... And when they ask where I was all this time? What am I supposed to say then?" I thought about reasons for his absence for a moment but nothing that made much sense came to mind. "I'm not sure but maybe you could say you had an emergency in your family and had to go to Bucheon to see them but forgot to tell any of the members...?" Baekhyun turned his head towards me, a wide grin spread over his handsome face. "Your idea isn't too bad. I have a better idea, though." I looked at him with horror in my eyes and gulped. Uh-oh.


	6. Fake Love

"No." "Please, Chanyeol. For me." "No, no, no, no, no. I won't pretend that I've been your secret boyfriend for months and got sick, so that you decided to come and take care of me for God knows how many weeks without telling your agency anything about this. In the end this will only end in us having to fake a relationship and you getting lots of criticism for being, or at least pretending to be, gay. I would do almost everything for you, Baekhyun, but not such a thing."

And with that I stormed out of my room and locked myself in the bathroom. I took a deep breath, leaned against the door and slowly let myself slide down to the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest, rested my arms on my knees and buried my face in my arms. "Breathe, Chanyeol. You need to calm down.", I kept telling myself like a mantra. Thousands of thoughts ran through my mind. "Who does he think he is? Is he aware what he's asking from me? I'm his fan and he knows that. How dare he ask me to pretend that I'm dating him? Does he have any idea how I feel towards him? It's okay that I can't date my idol but I can't act as if I'm dating him for the media until we end our fake relationship just to be hit by the realisation that I will never actually get to date him after all of this is over. I'm no one special. I'm just a normal guy and I don't have much to give besides myself. Why would someone like him want me? I'm not his soulmate. It can't be me. And the absolute worst thing is that now that I spent so much time with him, I'm starting to like him as a person and not just as an idol. How can I fall for someone like him? I'm so damn stupid.", I mumbled to myself before I started to cry harder.

Baekhyun POV:

Did I say something wrong? I couldn't understand his reaction. I understood that he wasn't okay with my idea, but why did he overreact like this?

After a few minutes of being alone in his bedroom, I came to the conclusion that he wasn't coming back any time soon, so I tried to find him and walked in the direction where he had run off to. I noticed that one of the doors in his apartment was closed and remembered that it must be the bathroom. I took a deep breath and knocked on the closed bathroom door softly. "Chanyeol?", I asked. "Are you in here?" No reply. "May I come in?" Once again, I didn't get any type of reaction. I pressed down the door handle but the door wouldn't open. He had locked himself inside. "Open the door, please. I just want to talk to you.", I said with a soft voice. "No. Go away." I sighed. This was childish. I knew that I had done something wrong, even though I did not know what exactly, but he didn't have to act like this. "I just want to understand you. Please, let us talk about this." It was silent for a moment but then I heard shuffling from the other side of the door and a moment later the door swung open. I was once again met with the most handsome face I had ever seen but this time he had puffy, red eyes as if he had been crying. He turned around and sat down on the floor, his back leaned against the bathtub. "Are you okay? Were you crying?" I followed Chanyeol inside the bathroom and sat down next to him, not leaving much space between us. "None of your business.", he said and turned his head away, so that I could no longer see his eyes. "Is it my fault?", I asked, a sad tone swinging in my voice. "Why do you pretend to care anyways...", he said and sniffled. "I'm not pretending. I really care. And I want to know what I did wrong for you to react like this.", I said as I moved closer to him.

I felt the sudden urge to hug him. I didn't want him to be upset. What was this strange feeling? A few hours ago I almost called the police because I thought he kidnapped me and now I was sitting next to him on the floor while trying my best to understand him.

"As much as I'd love to help you, I can't do this. I'm sorry.", he suddenly said. "What exactly do you mean?", I asked curiously. "You're my idol, Baekhyun, I'd do everything for you to be happy. I feel horrible that I can't help you with this thing. I understand that you want your life back but do you have any idea what I would feel like if we'd fake a relationship? Have you even thought about that for one second?" He looked at me. Tears were brimming at the corners of his eyes and his lips were trembling. He looked like he was about to start crying again but suddenly his attitude changed completely as he let out a bitter laugh. "Of course you didn't. All you do is think about yourself. You're so selfish." "What do you me-?" "What I mean? Have you any idea how I feel towards you?" I thought about his question for a moment. "I don't think so... I understand that you look up to me and-" "And what? Every EXO-L dreams about dating you! As a gay fan, I'm not much different from all the female fans. The only difference is that I can't proudly say it like all the fangirls because of how the Korean society thinks about homosexuality."

He clapped his hands over his mouth as he realised what he had just said. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said it this way...", he apologised quickly and bowed his head. I gave him a warm smile. "It's okay. I don't care about your sexuality. I'm rather flattered by your confession. Do you promise me to not tell a soul what I'm going to entrust to you now?" He nodded his head rapidly. "I promise." "You know..." His breath hitched as I ran my hand over his thigh. "I actually am not that interested in women either, if you understand what I mean. That's the only reason why I asked you for that favour. I couldn't know that you like boys. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable with my request. I just thought it would be a good way to kill two birds with one stone: I would get my life back and I would also finally get a chance to come out. I'm tired of hiding behind faked relationships and all the dating rumours between me and Taeyeon. But now that I understand why you reacted this way, I won't force you into anything. I will find a different way to somehow get my life back. Please forgive me."

After I had finished my short speech, I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. My hand felt so small in his. He stared at me in shock for a minute before he smiled the brightest smile I had ever seen. He had the kind of smile that could cheer anyone up. Until now I hadn't realised how chubby his cheeks were and that he had dimples. I wanted to poke them so bad. I imagined what it must be like to hold his face while kissing him. Jesus Christ, Byun Baekhyun, control yourself, I thought. It felt great to see him happy again. I decided to stop being confused about my feelings because now that I knew that he was gay too, I could simply confess my feelings if I would end up crushing on him for real.

Chanyeol POV:

It took me a long time to take my eyes off of Baekhyun and to stop smiling. After I finally managed to do so, I noticed how hungry I was. It was already quite late for breakfast. "Before this gets awkward... Would you... erm... like to eat something? I have no idea what it's like after you come back from the dead but shouldn't you be, like, super hungry by now?" Baekhyun laughed at that. "Yes, actually I'm really hungry." His stomach growled as if it wanted to underline his statement and we both laughed. "Come on, let's make some breakfast. I'm sure we will find something to eat.", I said with a smile. I got up from the cold bathroom floor and helped Baekhyun up.

Looks like I might be luckier than I ever could've imagined, I thought as we walked over to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lowkey sexual tension during Baekhyun's confession, I'm just trying to slowly make them get closer now.


End file.
